A Move To The Other Side
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Jared trabalha num call center com seu amigo Chad. Ally e Kristen fazem seus cansativos dias de trabalho um pouco mais aceitáveis. Um dia ele recebe a ligação de um cara chamado Jensen, e tudo começa a partir daí. PADACKLES.
1. Chapter 1

**A MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE**

**N/A: Essa é uma tradução da fic de mesmo título, escrita por Nola_Rue, no Live Journal. É uma fic pela qual eu simplesmente me apaixonei, e resolvi pedir autorização a ela para traduzir e postar aqui. Quem quiser ler o original em inglês, o link é este: HTTP : // nola-rue. Livejournal .com / 16111 .html. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

**Sumário: Jared trabalha num call center com seu amigo Chad. Ally e Kristen fazem seus cansativos dias de trabalho um pouco mais aceitáveis. Um dia ele recebe a ligação de um cara chamado Jensen, e tudo começa a partir daí.**

**Capitulo 1**

Jared suspirou.

Por deus, eram apenas dez e trinta e oito da manhã e o dia já o estava consumindo de cansaço.

- Cara, esse trabalho é uma bosta. – Jared ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e percebeu que era Chad quem estava falando com ele.

- O que?

Jared tinha mesmo essa tendência de simplesmente se desligar do mundo a sua volta às vezes. Sua mente ficava branca, e quando percebia lá estava ele olhando para o nada. Dez e quarenta. Droga. Ele resolveu parar de olhar para a porcaria de relógio que ficava no canto da tela de seu computador.

Chad revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse que você tinha de sair com essa tal garota Hayley. Eu vi quando ela estava secando suas costas num dia em que você estava sem camisa e foi procurar pelos seus Twizzlers em cima do armário.

- Cara. Você tem consciência de que estava secando minhas costas também, certo? E isso não foi minha culpa. Era um dia normal, e por acidente eu peguei aquela camisa que tinha encolhido. Aliás, essa foi a ultima vez que eu comprei qualquer coisa no . E como que você sabia que os Twizzlers estavam em cima do armário?! E eu só fui pegar aquela caixa com os marca-textos!

Ele estava um pouco desapontado pelo fato de seus planos não terem saído tão bem quanto ele pensou que saíssem.

- Jared, todo mundo aqui sabe muito bem que você morre de amores pelo açúcar. Você tenta esconder, mas isso já esta começando a ficar ridículo! Por que você não pega um vicio de verdade, como craque ou pornô?

Jared suspirou ao perceber o tom de pena que habitava a voz de seu amigo. Por que será que o cara era tão idiota? Jared se perguntava isso todo santo dia.

Revirando os olhos, Jared abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou de lá um pacote enorme de Skittles. Virou sua cadeira para não ver o rosto de seu amigo idiota, que provavelmente estaria rindo dele agora. Ah, mas com certeza ele era quem iria rir por último no jogo de pôquer de sábado à noite dos rapazes. Chad era nada mais nada menos que o pior jogador de pôquer que já existiu. E era tão interessante esse fato, porque Chad metade do tempo estava contando alguma piada, querendo ser o centro das atenções e na outra metade estava reclamando e com raiva quando começava a perder uma mão após a outra. O cara não sabia mesmo quando era hora de mostrar as cartas. Jared riu e se concentrou no sabor dos confeitos que estava comendo.

Então, ele começou a tirar todos os confeitos vermelhos e roxos de dentro do pacote. Aqueles eram seus sabores favoritos. Ele geralmente deixava o resto do pacote na sala de descanso. Aliás, ele não entendia como alguém ainda podia comer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que outra pessoa já enfiou a mão ali para escolher, mas mesmo assim, toda vez que ele deixava os doces lá, alguém pegava. Ele pensou que talvez fosse aquele cara estranho, Mike. Havia mesmo algo de esquisito com ele.

Ele olhou para o relógio outra vez: onze e vinte e três. Como pode o dia passar tão devagar?! Tendo esquecido a existência de Chad durante o tempo em que estivera com seus doces, ele ficou surpreso quando este apareceu, bem ao lado de sua cadeira.

- Por que diabos você me ajudou a pegar este emprego?!

Jared suspirou mais uma vez.

- Porque você precisava melhorar suas habilidades jogando Mahjong? – Ele disse, batendo na mão de Chad, que tentava roubar alguns de seus confeitos.

- Verdade. Eu realmente agora quase não tenho mais problemas no que envolve os formatos de dragão agora. – Jared olhou para cima, percebendo o olhar determinado que Chad tinha.

Jared se recostou na cadeira, contente por já estar terminando com os confeitos do pacote em suas mãos. Estava também aliviado pelo desejo que Chad tinha em se tornar o campeão mundial de Mahjong. Isso conseguia manter Jared uma pessoa sã e até mesmo feliz em seu trabalho. Ele não se importava em Chad querer derrotar o tal formato de dragão. Ele até mesmo comprou uma copia deste jogo, Bejeweled, e o deixou guardado no fundo do armário. Chad iria surtar quando descobrisse sobre este jogo ali.

- Não, Chad, agora é sério. Eu não me importava de te pagar um lanche ou uma cerveja, mas quando você começou a me pedir pra te pagar por garotas de programa, eu achei que já era hora de você ter seu próprio salário.

Jared bateu amistosamente no braço de seu amigo, e não pode deixar de rir do olhar de raiva que ele carregava.

- Mas você sempre comprava coisas pra Sandy, e ainda por cima dava dinheiro pra ela!

- Claro, idiota. Ela era minha _namorada_. E nem vem tentando me pedir pra dormir comigo, por que definitivamente eu não vou querer ficar te sustentando. Além do que, eu não gosto muito de pinto, se quer saber.

Chad sentiu-se vencido, pois sua idéia foi rejeitada antes mesmo que ele tivesse a mínima chance de falar algo a respeito. Sim, e era por isso também que Jared tirava todo o dinheiro de seu amigo nas noites de pôquer. O cara era tão fácil de desvendar! O que ajudava também era que todos os planos de Chad envolviam algo sexual.

- Sei que este trabalho pode até ser chato, mas ele tem suas vantagens. Ah, e seu telefone está tocando. – Jared disse e observou enquanto Chad caminhava de volta para sua própria mesa.

Jared tentou olhar para qualquer lugar em sua mesa, mas parece que havia algum tipo de magnetismo com o relógio que estava na tela de seu computador. Uma vez ele até mesmo colou uma dessas notas auto-adesivas na frente do visor. É, mas isso foi mais uma medida desesperada.

Meio dia e quatorze.

Jared sabia que teria terminado de separar todos os seus confeitos provavelmente ao meio dia e vinte e cinco. E depois disso, o que ele iria ficar fazendo?! Olhando para sua folha de registro, ele percebeu que só havia recebido duas ligações desde as nove da manhã. Como um hábito, ele sempre almoçava à uma da tarde, então assim quando ele voltava, só haviam mais três horas de trabalho até que ele pudesse finalmente ir embora.

Ele conseguia ouvir Chad falar no telefone, mesmo que houvesse três cubículos de distancia entre eles. E essa distancia não havia sido acidental: Jared fez questão de que os cubículos de Ally e de Kristen ficassem entre os dele e de Chad, para que assim o outro tivesse mais distancia dele. Às vezes ele se sentia até mal por isso. Mas pensando bem ele não tinha tantos motivos assim para sentir-se mal, pois ele já agüentava o cara todo o tempo fora do trabalho, e Ally e Kristen também tinham que sofrer um pouquinho com as idiotices dele. Além do mais, Jared sabia que as duas eram capazes de mandar Chad se ferrar se fosse mesmo necessário, principalmente Kristen. Ele pensou nela por um instante. Quando veio trabalhar ali, há um ano e meio atrás, ele meio que tentou algo com ela, mas nada nunca aconteceu. Eram somente bons amigos agora.

Jared encarou o pacote de confeitos agora vazio, e deduziu que havia terminado, provavelmente mais uma vez perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e olhando para o nada. Meu Deus, ele precisava de um café ou algo assim pra se manter alerta.

Seu telefone indicou que ele tinha uma chamada. Jared quase derrubou todos os confeitos que havia separado com o susto. Jogou tudo para o lado e puxou sua folha de registro para sua frente.

- Obrigado por ligar para Pepsi "Como estou dirigindo", aqui é Jared, qual a placa do caminhão? – Jared percebeu uma longa pausa e segurou um suspiro.

- Como é? – Uma voz profunda perguntou.

- Eu disse, obrigado por ligar para Pepsi "como estou dirigindo", Aqui é Jared. Qual a placa do caminhão? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando para escrever o numero da placa em sua folha.

- Não, eu ouvi isso. Eu estava só… é que eu não tinha certeza… bem… é assim mesmo que atende suas ligações? Número da placa? Você ia se importar se eu te perguntasse há quanto tempo você trabalha aí, porque o seu jeito de atender me pareceu meio… abrupto ou algo assim.

- Bom, você está ligando a respeito de um mau motorista, não está? O numero da placa é a informação mais importante pra que a sua reclamação seja ouvida. – Jared esperou que tivesse conseguido esconder a irritação em sua voz. Não estava mesmo acostumado a ser interrogado a respeito de como fazia seu trabalho por ali.

O cara do outro lado da linha pigarreou.

- Ok. Tudo bem então.

Jared notou na hora que o tom de voz do cara estava parecendo mais frio. Ótimo, agora ele havia conseguido o irritar. Iria ser uma ligação daquelas. Por um momento Jared desejou que já estivesse perto da uma da tarde, mas ele ainda tinha vinte minutos de trabalho. Como essa ligação só iria lhe tomar mais uns três minutos, ele poderia jogar paciência e esperar Kristen e Ally voltarem do almoço.

- Certo, ok, me diga, como você acha que eu deveria atender então?? Quero dizer, "Como posso ajudar" seria meio redundante, não acha? Todos que ligam pra cá, ligam pelo mesmo motivo. Então, ao invés de ter de ouvir todos dizerem que algum motorista maluco quase passou por cima deles na estrada, eu simplesmente pulo logo pra parte realmente importante.

Jared ouviu o cara rir e pensou que havia feito a coisa certa ao se explicar.

- Ok, ok. Acho que você está certo nessa. Apesar de que mesmo assim, eu só consigo imaginar que uma senhora de oitenta anos diria algo como isso, mas de qualquer modo… o número da placa é 45589-RF26.

Jared escreveu o número em sua folha. Ele estava tentado a terminar essa ligação o mais rápido possível, mas então começou a se perguntar: o que mais tinha pra fazer nesse tempo livre? Então que seja, havia conseguido fazer o tal cara rir, e estava inexplicavelmente feliz pelo fato.

Sorrindo, Jared passou para a próxima parte.

- Pode me passar seu nome e endereço?

- Hum… olha, desculpa, eu não quero ser um chato, mas… pra que vai precisar disso?

Jared sorriu outra vez, porque quase todos os que ligavam, faziam a mesma pergunta. Ele encarou o banner que estava em cima do filtro e começou a bater levemente com a caneta em sua mesa enquanto explicava.

- Não é algo que realmente precisamos, mas como você está gastando seu tempo para dar um feedback à companhia, eles vão te mandar um cupom promocional. Acho que eles não querem ficar com uma reputação ruim, e por isso distribuem essas coisas. Agora, só entre nós dois, eu se fosse você aceitava esse cupom. É um presente até bem legal, especialmente pra famílias grandes, porque dá pra comprar muitos refrigerantes com ele. – Deus, às vezes Jared se sentia um vendedor quando começava a explicar sobre esses cupons. Apesar de que nem sempre ele se preocupava em usar essa persuasão toda.

- Tudo bem então. – O cara respondeu e Jared teve a impressão de que ele estava sorrindo. Estava impressionado pelo fato de como essa ligação que começou ruim, agora havia mudado de lado. – Meu nome é Jensen Ackles. Meu endereço é 2538 West Mason St. Richardson, Texas 75080.

- Você é de Richardson?!

- É, não é uma cidade muito popular, fica logo na saída de Dal-

- Dallas. Ta zoando? Eu sei disso, sou de San Antonio. – Jared ficou um pouco preocupado a respeito da linguagem que estava usando. Ele era geralmente muito profissional em suas ligações. Ao ouvir uma risada divertida de Jensen, no entanto, ele sentiu-se mais calmo.

- Sério? E eu aqui achando que ia ligar pra um call center na America do sul ou algo assim. Tem certeza que seu nome é Jared ou você esta usando esse só porque eu não iria conseguir pronunciar o verdadeiro?

- Meu nome na verdade é Vinicius. – Jared brincou de volta. – Mas eu acabei escolhendo Jared de uma lista de nomes mais pronunciáveis. Na verdade, acho que esse nome me cai muito bem, vou acabar mudando pra ele de uma vez. – Jared sorriu e percebeu que estava se divertindo em brincar com ele.

- Que seja, engraçadinho.

Jared se recostou na cadeira.

- Então, Sr. Ackles, qual sua reclamação afinal? – Jared não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

- Hey, agora que eu já sei seu primeiro nome, acho que seria legal se você me chamasse só de Jensen. Quanto a minha reclamação? Um de seus motoristas malucos quase passou por cima de mim na estrada.

Jared meio que riu com a resposta.

- É sério! – Jensen falou. – Olha, eu estava tentando fazer uma ultrapassagem pelo lado esquerdo, e o capô do meu carro já estava emparelhado com a traseira do caminhão. Quando eu me dei conta o cara estava com a seta ligada e já ia trocar de faixa, vindo pro meu lado! Eu tentei diminuir um pouco e buzinei, e foi aí que ele voltou pra faixa dele. Daí eu continuei com a minha ultrapassagem, bem, quando eu já estava perto da janela do motorista, eu vi que o cara estava falando no telefone! Eu nunca imaginei que eu ia acabar ligando pra uma dessas coisas de "como estou dirigindo", mas acho que vocês deviam saber que o sujeito usa o telefone enquanto dirige. E isso é bem perigoso, ainda mais contando pelo tamanho daquele caminhão, e eu acredito que vocês devam ter alguma regra contra isso, certo?

Jared assentiu e anotou em sua folha o que havia acontecido.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas pelo menos eu sei que a companhia realmente faz uso dessas ligações, então você pode ter certeza de que algo vai ser feito a respeito disso.

Jared ficou muito contente por ao menos poder assegurar o cara de que aquela ligação não fora em vão. Jensen parecia ser mesmo uma pessoa muito legal, e ele não achou que seria bacana falar simplesmente um textinho decorado ou algo assim.

- Bom, ao menos isso aconteceu comigo, e não com algum motorista novato, de 17 anos.

- Com certeza. – Jared sorriu, mas rapidamente foi se corrigindo. – Não que eu esteja feliz por ter acontecido isso com você, claro que não!

E com isso, ele ouviu Jensen rir.

- Não, tudo bem… eu entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Bem, mas agora que eu já estou com seu endereço anotado aqui… eu estou seriamente pensando em te mandar uma daquelas camisetas escritas "Quase fui atropelado por uma carreta da Pepsi e tudo que ganhei foi um cupom idiota". – Jared riu divertido e passou a mão pela nuca. – Eu me sinto mal porque a única coisa que podemos oferecer é este tal cupom.

- Eu agradeço pela oferta da camiseta, mas por favor, não mande! Mandar alguma coisa pro meu endereço, e até mesmo mencionar que você sabe meu endereço, fica meio estranho, hein Jared? Ia parecer que você esta querendo me perseguir ou algo assim. – Ele riu.

Jared percebeu que era a primeira vez que Jensen dizia seu nome, e isso havia soado tão legal. Ele gostou de ter ouvido. Ta, talvez _isso_ fosse estranho. Mas de qualquer modo, ele tinha esse pressentimento de que, se fosse numa realidade alternativa, ele e Jensen poderiam ser ótimos amigos.

- Merda. – Jared disse bufando.

- Hum? Que houve?

- Ah, me desculpe, não é nada demais. É que eu acabei de perceber que já são meio dia e cinqüenta e sete. Cara, eu fiquei no telefone com você pelo que? Vinte minutos eu acho. Já está na hora do meu almoço.

Jared nem sabia porque havia dito isso para Jensen. Na verdade, Jensen não devia nem ligar. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que a ligação estava durando tanto, pois geralmente ele não gastava mais do que cinco minutos para já estar desligando. Ele estava chocado.

- Sério? Tudo isso, vinte minutos? Cara, o tempo voa… Hey, do que você está rindo?

- Engraçado você dizer isso, porque pra mim o tempo estava passando bem devagar até, tanto que eu já estava ficando maluco. Cara, eu fiquei separando confeitos e joguei acho que umas cinqüenta partidas de paciência. Ah, e também fiquei olhando pra tela do meu computador sem fazer nada. Muito tempo. Mas daí você ligou, e eu acho que realmente me diverti, porque o tempo passou mesmo muito rápido. – Jared disse, e seu rosto começou a queimar. Nossa, dessa vez ele parecia um perfeito idiota. Não sabia o que o havia possuído pra que dissesse algo assim.

- É, eu me diverti também. Até que estou meio contente por quase ter sido pego por aquele caminhão… Você parece um cara bem legal, Jared. Eu aposto que se tivéssemos crescido na mesma cidade no Texas íamos ser tipo melhores amigos, ou qualquer merda dessas. Mas, de qualquer maneira, bom almoço pra você.

- Espera aí um minuto. O único jeito de sermos melhores amigos era se você aceitasse perder a vida toda de mim no Guitar Hero e no Halo. E quanto ao meu almoço, espero que seja bom. Acho que vai ter sanduíche hoje.

- Você até pode me vencer no Guitar Hero, mas de jeito nenhum no Halo. Cara, eu mando no Halo. Hum, sanduíches, é? Tem pimenta pra colocar neles?

- Ah, não, cruzes. Eu não gosto. Por isso nem me preocupo em saber se tem ou não.

- Eita, cara, você não sabe o que está perdendo. Eu adoro colocar pimenta nos meus sanduíches. Mas… - Ele parou, os dois bem conscientes de que estavam se perdendo na conversa mais uma vez. – De qualquer modo, valeu pelo cupom. Mas eu espero mesmo que você não mande aquela camiseta.

Jared suspirou ao ouvir as vozes de Ally e Kristen se aproximando dele.

- Não se preocupe. – Jared sorriu, tentando assumir um tom amigável, mas agora bem mais profissional. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você, Jensen?

- Há, não, valeu, Jared, obrigado pela ajuda.

- Então tenha um bom dia e cuidado com os caminhões da Pepsi!

- Você devia mesmo dizer isso? Não, aposto que está tirando isso da sua cabeça, né? Te cuida!

Jared desligou o telefone. Ele olhou para o relógio do computador, e viu que eram uma e seis da tarde. Sacudiu a cabeça sem mesmo acreditar nisso. Jensen com certeza havia sido algo não esperado, e ele nunca havia conversado com alguém tão interessante assim. Ficou imaginando o quanto seria divertido se estivessem juntos nesses jogos de pôquer, imaginou se ele era tão previsível quanto Chad. Mas depois percebeu que Jensen parecia ser bem mais inteligente que Chad, e consequentemente, muito mais difícil de se vencer num jogo de pôquer. Eram poucos os amigos com os quais Jared havia convivido desde criança, e com certeza, se fosse o caso, Jensen estaria entre essa lista.

- Oie! Terra para Jared!

Ele piscou algumas vezes seguidas e fixou os olhos em Ally.

- Jarebear, você estava ai tão distraído, e com uma cara tão estranha… - Os olhos dela estreitaram-se de uma maneira suspeita. – Você não esta pensando em aparecer por aqui amanhã e sair matando todo mundo, está?

Jared riu. Aquela era Ally. A mais otimista do grupo.

- Há, há, há. Não, você não está em perigo, se é o que quer saber. Eu acho que esse tipo de Serial Killer não são tão bonitos quanto eu, e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que nenhum deles tem covinhas. Então, eu não estou qualificado. – Jared lhe deu um grande sorriso, covinhas à mostra.

Os olhos de Ally ainda estavam mostrando um pouco de ceticismo. Kristen e Chad estavam entretidos na conversa deles.

- Acho que essa sua desculpa é meio fajuta, mas vou aceitar. Mas espero mesmo que esteja me dizendo a verdade, porque se eu estiver em perigo, eu juro que faço aquele tal de Tom, que trabalha no setor de vendas, acabar com você. Ele é quase da sua altura mesmo… e algum dia bem que eu podia ter ele como guarda costas…

Jared ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou olhando para ela.

- Tom, né?

Ela corou, exatamente como ele suspeitava. Allison era uma mulher linda, mas Tom era o motivo pelo qual Jared somente havia tentando algo com Kristen. Ele percebeu logo de cara que Ally tinha uma queda por Tom. Uma queda das grandes mesmo, então, pra que se dar ao trabalho? Ele tinha bastante atenção com Kristen.

- 'Padadick', escuta, eu estou com tanta fome que acho que poderia comer minhas próprias bolas agora, então vamos logo comer aquelas porcarias de sanduíches que tem na lanchonete.

Kristen era baixinha e pequena, mas ela sabia bater, e os dois já haviam aprendido que precisavam tomar cuidado com ela. Jared observou satisfeito enquanto ela bateu com força no braço de Chad.

- Você é tão pervertido, Chad. Suma da minha frente porque eu não estou afim de te aturar agora.

Jared esperou até que as duas já estivessem com os fones no lugar, e riu. Afinal, não era toda hora que tinham uma ligação. Puxou Chad pelo braço para finalmente irem para a lanchonete.

***************

- Rapaz, você tinha que ter visto que mulher louca que me ligou hoje. Aposto que ela tinha algum tipo de transtorno bipolar ou algo assim e esqueceu de tomar os remédios.

- É, eu ouvi você rindo. Pensei que você estivesse falando com alguém interessante.

Jared nunca prestava muita atenção para as coisas que podia adicionar ao seu sanduíche. Sempre pedia um de carne, porque era o maior e claro, Jared precisava de muita comida. Os outros ingredientes nunca chamaram a atenção dele, mas hoje, parecia especialmente atento à eles.

- Eu estava rindo dela. Daí ela desligou na minha cara, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que ela ligou de novo e aquele cara estranho, Mike, a atendeu.

Enquanto falava, Chad ia pedindo pra colocarem praticamente tudo que podia dentro de seu sanduíche.

- Depois eu estava jogando Mahjong, e eu juro, cara, quase ganhei. Mas daí acabei fazendo pares errados. O jogo estava quase perfeito.

Jared riu da raiva de seu amigo e preferiu fazer um sanduíche de presunto de peru hoje. Pediu queijo, e também mais vegetais.

- Hey… hum… vocês por acaso tem pimenta?

Ele coçou a nuca e viu quando a moça sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Ele pegou a maionese e foi para a mesa comer. Ainda podia ouvir Chad comentando coisas nada apropriadas a respeito de alguma garota que ele encontrou no Mcdonalds próximo do trabalho, mas não estava mesmo prestando atenção. Estava pensando em porque eles não tinham pimenta. Talvez tivesse um gosto estranho com o sanduíche, e nem todo mundo gostasse, então eles simplesmente não colocavam ali. Além do mais, não era como se Jared fosse mesmo colocar alguma no seu sanduíche mesmo se tivessem. Ele nunca colocava.

- E então, nós vamos jogar Halo mais tarde, ou vamos sair pra algum lugar?

A única razão para Jared ter entendido o que Chad estava lhe dizendo era porque o conhecia a vida toda. O cara estava com a boca completamente cheia.

- Você pode ir lá em casa. A gente chama mais uns amigos e fica jogando Halo.

Jared se pegou pensando como será que Jensen era. Ele conseguia imaginar Jensen convivendo com eles, jogando Halo, tomando cervejas, comendo asas de frango… mas de repente se deu conta que não era bem assim. Nem sabia quantos anos o tal Jensen Ackles tinha. Tirando pela voz, talvez ele estivesse entre vinte cinco e trinta anos, mas aquilo não era suficiente pra saber. Ele piscou e Chad interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Cara, termina logo seu sanduíche. Você estava aí viajando de novo… espero mesmo que Ally não esteja certa a seu respeito, porque eu não quero mesmo ser o primeiro da sua lista.

****************

Jared pediu um monte de asas de frango e mandou Chad trazer bastante cerveja. Estavam em seis, e geralmente dividiam as despesas de tudo no fim da noite.

Agora ele estava terminando de ajeitar a sua segunda TV. Ele tinha uma de tela plana na parede de sua sala, e uma outra, até bem grande, de quando ele se mudara da casa de seus pais. Esta ficava em seu quarto. Era um pouco velha, mas servia muito bem quando seus amigos vinham pra jogar Halo. Chad também iria trazer seu X BOX 360, daí eles iriam poder jogar nas duas TV's.

Verdade seja dita: Jared era péssimo em jogar Halo. Ele preferia muito mais jogar Guitar Hero, ele jogava este jogo muito mais, e com certeza era muito melhor. Ele conseguia ganhar quase sempre. O fato de Jensen ter mencionado que era bom em halo provavelmente teria a ver com ele jogar exaustivamente o jogo, por isso talvez ele conseguisse mesmo vencer Jared.

Jared ouviu a campainha e imaginou Chad do outro lado da porta, todo nervoso por ter de trazer todas as cervejas sozinho. Mas ele não estava nem aí: afinal, ele já estava oferecendo a casa para poderem jogar, então nenhum problema quanto a Chad trazer as bebidas. Nisso, ficou pensando se Jensen por acaso não estaria on-line no jogo hoje. Não que isso importasse tanto assim, mas pela ligação daquela manhã ele teve uma impressão tão boa do cara, que seria mesmo legal ter noticias dele outra vez.

- Eu vou arrasar com você essa noite. Cara, eu não acredito que você me fez trazer essas cervejas todas, e sozinho! Nem sei porque diabos eu sou seu amigo afinal!

Uma outra voz deu a resposta:

- Talvez porque ele realmente queira ser seu amigo, então você pode se considerar um cara de sorte. – Justin foi entrando e Jared bateu em suas costas num cumprimento. – Ah, e eu não posso ficar até tão tarde hoje, Jay. Erica está toda hora falando que eu não estou passando muito tempo com ela e essas baboseiras todas. Preciso fazer ela ficar feliz então.

- Certo, Justin. Eu sei como é, Sandy costumava ter desses ataques também.

- Bom, vamos começar logo esse jogo enquanto a gente espera eles trazerem essas asas. Essa noite está tudo complicado, e eles disseram que vão fazer a entrega em uma hora e quinze minutos. – Jared olhou para o relógio no microondas, para ter mais ou menos uma noção da hora em que chegaria seu pedido. Jason ia acabando de chegar naquele momento.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, esse trânsito está uma droga! Então, vamos fazer partidas com dez jogadores não é? Vamos procurar por mais quatro e daí nos dividimos assim: cada time vai ter três de nós e dois jogadores qualquer. Eu gosto mais de jogar desse jeito porque nunca se sabe se o cara que vai estar no seu time é bom pra caramba ou muito ruim. Faz as coisas ficarem um pouquinho mais interessantes.

Jason era um dos jogadores mais experientes dali, e Jared com certeza iria querer ele no seu time.

- Ok, então vamos ser eu, você e Ryan. E no outro time Aaron, Chad e Justin. Tudo bem? – Jared separou os times.

Ryan e Jason eram dois jogadores muito bons, mas ele podia dar-se por satisfeito por não estar num time com Ryan e Chad. Quando aqueles dois estavam juntos, eles simplesmente faziam um monte de idiotices. Jared havia cometido o erro de estar no time com eles uma vez, mas com certeza isso não se repetiria mais.

Jared logou-se no jogo e colocou o headset. Às vezes ele se achava infantil por ainda jogar vídeo-games aos 24 anos, mas quando olhava para Chad, via que não tinha nada do que sentir vergonha em si próprio.

O jogo carregou com certa rapidez, e logo eles estavam engrenados no jogo. Droga. Nem havia se passado um minuto quando Jared, por distração, percebeu que já estava numa área aberta e muito vulnerável.

- Jared, por favor hein, vê se ao menos consegue atirar em alguém! E de preferência em alguém do time adversário. – Seu amigo Ryan lhe disse pelo headset. Ele estava na verdade, no seu quarto enquanto Jared jogava na sala.

- Calma aí… quem está no time adversário? – Jared respondeu com uma pergunta.

Jared ouviu alguns grunhidos e sorriu maquiavelicamente. Ele até que gostava de torturar seus amigos com isso, e se eles realmente achavam que ele era tão idiota a ponto de não saber quem estava em seu próprio time, eles mereciam sofrer.

- Jared? Eu conheci um Jared hoje. – Ele ouviu um dos outros jogadores que estavam com eles falar em seu headset.

Não brinca. _Era ele_. Jared conhecia essa voz. Era estranho, mas isso era mesmo real. Mas estranho num bom sentido, claro, e Jared sentiu-se animado de tal forma que nem conseguia explicar. Em todas as noites que jogava Jared somente tentava não ser morto tantas vezes assim. Mas agora ele estava subitamente sentindo-se mais competitivo do que o habitual.

- É, eu sou o Jayman. – Jared respondeu enquanto tentava se aproximar sorrateiramente de um dos membros do time adversário. O apelido do cara era Máster Chief. Que original.

Por alguma razão Jared não disse que era ele, o Jared que havia conhecido pelo telefone mais cedo. Ele não queria fazer isso na frente dos seus amigos. Jared se perguntou se Jensen havia reconhecido sua voz, porque ele havia reconhecido a de Jensen logo de cara.

- E você é quem?

- Você está jogando com seus amigos, não está? – Jensen perguntou a ele. Jared ouviu alguns dos jogadores reclamarem enquanto eram acertados por algum tiro no jogo.

- Sim.

Jared estava lá olhando o nome de cada um dos caras que estava jogando. Ele nem estava mais tentando acertar ninguém, só corria pelo mapa procurando achar o máximo de jogadores possíveis e checar seus nomes.

- Ah, talvez não seja tão difícil você descobrir quem eu sou. Nós estamos em times de cinco contra cinco, e desses dez, seis são seus amigos.

Havia um tom na voz de Jensen, como se estivesse tirando um sarro com a cara de Jared. Este foi até uma área que estava vazia, e quando se voltou para ir embora pelo mesmo caminho que veio, foi logo acertado por uma espada. Filho da mãe. O nome do jogador responsável por tirar Jared do jogo era este: SenJen. Cara, aquilo chegava a ser fofo! Ele ouviu Jensen rir pelo headset.

- Você vai pagar por essa.

- Promessa é divida… Jayman…

Ouvir Jensen provocá-lo daquele jeito só fez o sangue de Jared correr mais rápido e seu coração bater mais forte. Dessa vez ele sentiu mesmo a adrenalina em suas veias, e meio que entendeu porque seus amigos eram sempre tão competitivos no que se referia a esse jogo. Isso era algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Mas agora Jensen estava no jogo, e isso tornava tudo diferente.

- Jared, qual é, cara? Uma espada?! Você foi morreu pra uma espada?! Cara, isso faz de você o pior jogador de todos, ninguém, por pior que seja, fica tão vulnerável à ponto de ser morto por uma espada. Você é um fodido nisso. – Jared ouviu Chad falar rindo pelo Headset.

Jared voltou ao jogo e fixou-se na tela, concentrado. Ele tinha de matar Jensen. Nem que fosse uma vez.

- É verdade, Jared? Você é fodido?

Jared bufou, mas por uma estranha razão, aquilo não soava tão ofensivo vindo de Jensen. Mas ele nem teve tempo de dizer nada de volta porque já ia sendo morto novamente por SenJen, e dessa vez com uma pistola.

- Sim, aparentemente eu sou um grande fodido mesmo.

Ele ouviu um coro de reclamações, pois ao que tudo parecia, seu time estava perdendo e era por causa dele. Seus amigos levavam esse jogo muito a sério. Claro que eles se divertiam jogando, mas o orgulho deles também estava em jogo, uma vez que queriam ver quem conseguia matar mais vezes e contribuir diretamente para o placar.

- Da próxima vez nós vamos ter que ver direito quem é que vai ficar no time do Jared.

- Nós ficamos com ele. – A voz de Jensen soou nos fones. – Podemos reorganizar os times, daí vão ser nós quatro e mais o Jared, contra vocês cinco aí.

- Cara, sério, você não precisa fazer isso, mas nem por isso eu vou te impedir.

Jared ficou meio chateado, porque ele notou que a voz de Ryan era num tom estranho. Eles queriam se livrar dele, era obvio, assim iriam poder jogar de verdade sem se preocupar com um jogador tão ruim quanto Jared.

- Ótimos amigos vocês. Da próxima vez não vou deixar vocês idiotas virem jogar aqui no meu apartamento.

- Ah, Jay, não é pra tanto.

- Vai a merda, Chad. Você vai ver, vou acabar com você junto com esse novo time. Melhor prestar atenção em onde anda.

Uma hora depois, as coisas estavam ficando tensas. Jared ainda não havia conseguido matar ninguém durante o jogo. Em algum momento do jogo, ele e Jensen começaram a jogar juntos, um dando cobertura ao outro. Certo, era mais Jensen tomando conta para que Jared não morresse do que outra coisa, mas Jared queria tanto se vingar de seus amigos que nem estava ligando muito para o fato de que a sua parceria com Jensen estava sendo meio egoísta.

Agora Jensen estava deixando Jared guiar o caminho, e o moreno já havia conseguido matar cinco de seus amigos. Dois dos quatro ele já havia conseguido matar três vezes. Foi então que Jared viu na tela um jogador com o nome C-Dog, se esgueirando por uma parede. Ele rapidamente trocou de arma e pegou a espada silenciosamente. Espere e veja.

- Ah, caramba, Jared! Não ferra! – Chad reclamou com raiva. Ótimo. Ele ouviu Jensen dar um sussurro vitorioso, e se ele estivesse ali, iria cumprimentá-lo na hora. Com a ajuda de Jensen, Chad foi um dos jogadores mais fáceis de achar e matar. Jared sempre sabia jogar e levava tudo na esportiva. Mas não dessa vez.

- Quem é o fodido agora, hein?

- Jared, dá pra parar de ficar dando pulinhos?

- Não brinca que ele ta fazendo isso, Jason?

- Ah, está sim! – Jason respondeu.

- Ah, qual é, cara, eu estou no meu momento de glória, ok?

- Olha, agora eu vou ter que ficar do lado dos seus amigos, Jayman… eu te ajudei a chegar até aqui, fiz você parecer que é bom nesse jogo… e daí você estraga tudo?

Jared sorriu ao ouvir Jensen comentar em tom de brincadeira.

- Sabe, a gente fez um ótimo time. – o jogo havia terminado, e agora Jared estava esparramado em seu sofá. Dava pra ouvir Ryan e Chad trocando insultos pelo meio da conversa.

- Bom, se com a palavra time você se refere a mim, então sim, o time é ótimo.

Jared revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Jensen. A campainha tocou, mas Jared não queria atender, pois a conversa com Jensen sempre ficava interessante. Mas agora todos já estavam se levantando, e se ele continuasse ali conversando com Jensen ia mesmo parecer estranho.

- Asas! – gritou Chad pelo corredor.

- Foi um bom jogo. – Disse Jared. – Ser morto toda hora com certeza não seria tão legal.

- É, até que foi divertido bancar o Obi Wan pra você, Luke Skywalker. Mas foi só dessa vez. Na próxima vamos contra, então eu sugiro que você comece e melhorar esse seu jeito de jogar, hein?

- Há,há,há. Engraçado. Então, quem sabe a gente não se esbarra de novo no jogo qualquer dia desses?

- Esteja preparado. – Disse Jensen.

Com isso Jared levantou-se e deixou o fone no sofá. Pensando a respeito, Jared percebeu que nunca se livrava dos seus amigos, seja em casa ou no trabalho. Seu estomago começou a roncar, e ele entrou na cozinha, encontrando a mesa repleta de caixas de comida. Estava ele ali, pronto para se empanturrar de cerveja e asas de frango. E sim, essa noite havia acabado de se transformar em algo bem divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Jared olhou para o relógio no canto inferior direito da tela de seu computador. 12:38

Deus. O almoço estava tão perto e ele estava morrendo de fome. Ele olhou para a folha de registo na frente dele que estava quase cheia, gemendo, quando ouviu o sinal sonoro novamente.

"Obrigado por ligar para a Pepsi como estou dirigindo. Aqui é o Jared, qual é o número do caminhão?"

Jared suspirou. Por alguma razão eles estiveram ocupados o tempo todo. Achava que um monte de motoristas de caminhão fizeram besteira na estrada.  
"Eu realmente liguei para reclamar do cupom que eu finalmente recebi no correio ontem. Parece que não vai ser tão vantajoso assim. Eu quero uma carta pessoal de pedido de desculpas do diretor da empresa Pepsi ou talvez um de um dos muitos seguidores da empresa. "

"Sim, tudo bem, idiota. Como você conseguiu me ligar? "Jared não pôde evitar o sorriso se espalhando por todo o rosto. Tinha sido um pouco mais de uma semana desde o jogo de Halo.

"Eu liguei varias vezes e fui desligando até chegar em você. Eu até fingia ser uma pessoa louca falando em espanhol para um cara chamado Chad. Não me diga que é C-dog ".

Jared não conseguiu não rir, era muito engraçado tentar imaginar a reação de Chad a essa ligação.

"Eu sabia! Oh homem que eu estava pensando que talvez fosse, agora ele faz enroscando com ele todos os que muito mais doce. "

"Então, você recebeu o seu cupom hein?"

"Sim, eu na verdade dei ele pra minha mãe e ela ficou muito entusiasmada com isso. Aparentemente, ela compra uma tonelada de soda com a minha irmã mais nova trazendo amigos da faculdade nos fins de semana. "

"Minha irmã faz faculdade também, onde é que a sua estuda? UT? "

Enquanto Jensen estava respondendo, Kristen caminhou até sua mesa.

"Cheguei, pode ficar tranqüilo."

Ele ergueu a mão para ela e apontou para o seu fone de ouvido. Ela revirou os olhos e saiu. Que otimo. O estômago estava roncando e ele estava prestes a começar a roer os dedos se não comesse logo, mas ele realmente não queria desligar.

"Me desculpe, minha colega de trabalho acabou de voltar e me disse que já posso ir almoçar agora. Mas o que você estava dizendo mesmo? "

"Eu ouvi o seu estomago roncar ou foi impressão? Cara é melhor você ir!" Disse Jensen.

Jared suspirou.

"Sim, eu suponho."

Ele realmente pensou em pedir pra Jensen esperar um pouquinho na linha enquanto ele corria pra almoçar, mas logo considerou a idéia muito idiota.

"Bem, eu vou ver isso da sua preciosa carta de desculpas, mas é melhor você já ir se contentando com esse cupom, porque muito provavelmente não vai receber mais nada.

~ * ~

Ele estava literalmente morrendo de fome, inalando o hambúrguer e batatas fritas na frente dele.

"Jared você deve ter ouvido o cara maluco que ligou pra mim hoje, falando tudo em espanhol! Ele era louco e eu tenho certeza que a culpa é dele que eu não tenha conquistado o dragão ainda! Ele disse algo como… Puedo ir al bano. Gracias para los zapatos por favor .... hum ... Me gusta toca? Cara, eu acho que ele estava fumado. Foi fodido. "

Jared quase engasgou com a boca cheia de comida, rindo abertamente da expressão no rosto de Chad.

"Eu tentei perguntar se ele sabia Inglês, eu falei muito lento pra que ele pudesse me entender. O palhaço ainda riu no meu ouvido e desligou! Como eu disse: Maluco. Juro por Deus um dia desses eu sumo deste lugar." Completou Chad.

Oh Deus. Jensen era um gênio. E Jared tinha que fazer algo para ele. Em seguida, uma idéia lhe bateu. Ele sabia o que ia fazer, mas até que ele pudesse voltar para sua mesa, ele tentaria pensar em como escrever a tal carta de desculpas que iria enviar.

Caro Sr. Ackles,

Pedimos desculpas por qualquer dano físico ou mental que possamos ter lhe causado através do motorista de caminhão incompetente que você encontrou. Fomos informados que o nosso cupom não era suficientemente bom para você. Queremos demonstrar nossa vontade de garantir a sua fé na empresa, assim você pode ter a certeza que dispensamos o motorista, Lenny Turro. Sabemos que o fato de ele ter de cuidar de cinco crianças (um dos quais é donte, outro tem necessidades especiais e dificuldades de aprendizagem) e o apoio que ele dava a uma avó em uma casa de repouso foram apenas uma mentira para tentar segurar o seu trabalho aqui. Não há necessidade de sentir alguma culpa por estar insatisfeito com o cupom que lhe mandamos. Nós só tivemos que mandar um cidadão embora por causa de sua insatisfação. Independentemente de que Lenny prestasse um ótimo serviço a esta empresa por mais de 20 anos, a sua insatisfação resultou na demissão dele. Todos ficam satisfeitos com o cupom, mas sua conversa com o nosso melhor representante de atendimento ao cliente, Jared Padalecki, mostrou-nos que você é uma pessoa muito especial e que precisa ser tratada em um padrão mais elevado.

Esperamos que você esteja satisfeito com os nossos esforços.

Assinado,

O CEO da Pepsi Cola Company

Yura Jackass

P.S. Espero que você não seja estúpido o suficiente para acreditar que eles iriam empregar alguém chamado Yura Jackass. É melhor ficar satisfeito com essa carta de desculpas agora.

Jared.

"Jared. O que ta rolando com você ultimamente? Você está sempre olhando pro nada. Eu vou roubar sua fritas. " Chad resmungou.

"Sim ... sim que seja", Jared deslizou sua cadeira para trás e se levantou da mesa. "Vou voltar para minha mesa. Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa. "

Jared acenou brevemente para Ally e Kristen que estavam ocupadas atendendo chamadas enquanto ele voltava do almoço, e ainda tinha 15 minutos até que tivesse de voltar para os atendimentos.

Ele abriu outra guia na internet e procurou por uma loja que estampasse camisetas. Jensen gostando ou não, iria ganhar essa camiseta. Jared percebeu a tigela de doces que havia deixado em sua mesa. Jared suspirou ao ver que não sabia o tamanho. Merda. Ele ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Ele não tinha idéia de como era Jensen. Huh. O melhor caminho seria provavelmente enviar pra ele o seu próprio tamanho, assim o cara não iria se sentir ofendido se ele comprasse um numero pequeno demais Ele realmente não podia se meter em problemas com essa lógica.

Não estava conseguindo compreender porque estava tão próximo dele. Queria se encontrar com Jensen, mas se sentia tão idiota quando esse era o assunto. Iria parecer namoro por internet. É, mas nem todo mundo quer namoro, tem gente que procura amizades também, certo? Não era necessariamente sempre uma coisa tão romântica e Jared não devia se sentir como um idiota por querer conhecer Jensen. Ele suspirou quando ele clicou no ícone comprar.

"Obrigado por ligar para a Pepsi como estou dirigindo, aqui é o Jared falando como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Então, você mudou a saudação, hein?"

"Jensen?" Jared subiu na cadeira. Ele estava tentando não engasgar com os Twizzlers que estava prestes a engolir, logo que ouviu a voz de Jensen penetrar seus ouvidos.  
"Você precisa parar de fazer isso! Como você chegou a mim desta vez?"

"Eh .... mesma coisa da outra vez. Que barulho é esse?"

"Você, quase me matando de susto. Jesus, eu nunca ouvi falar de morte por Twizzler antes. Valeu mesmo, hein, cara."

Jared ainda estava se recuperando da agradável surpresa. Ele estava ali, falando com Jensen novamente. Tinha sido uma semana e meia desde a última vez que Jared havia falado com ele, aproximadamente a mesma quantidade de tempo entre sua última ligação e à noite em que jogaram Halo juntos, mas dessa vez, Jared achou que tinha mais tempo para ele.

"Bem, eu pensei que você estava aí pra atender os clientes, Jared. Mas toda vez que eu te ligo você ta comendo algum doce. Vê se controla esse vício, cara." Jensen brincou.

"Ei! Me disseram que eu sou fofo gostando de doces e-"

"Eu estou vestindo a camisa".

Jared suspirou quando o ouviu dizer isso.

"Bem .... A camisa que você me mandou. Ficou um pouco grande em mim, mas meus amigos riram pra cacete quando viram. E acharam um pouco estranho também, essa coisa de você ter me mandado a camisa."

Jared ficou tentando de verdade se concentrar no que Jensen dissera, ele estava vidrado, tentando imaginar como ele ficava vestindo a camisa que Jared havia comprado. Jensen o fazia se sentir estranho. Sendo assim, tentou parar de pensar nisso. Mas como ele havia dito, então a camiseta havia ficado grande. Apenas um pouco grande para ele, ele realmente disse. Então, talvez ele seja quase do tamanho de Jared. Ele repetiu as palavras de Jensen em sua cabeça, esperando que seu silêncio não tivesse sido muito perceptível.

"Cara, não é estranho, era genial."

"Não, genial até que foi a carta que você me mandou. Mas escuta ... ah ..... eu queria fazer uma pergunta. Olha, eu tenho dois amigos chamados Chris e Steve e... Ah, e esses são os caras que pensam que você é estranho tambem, bem ... eles estão em uma banda e eles simplesmente me disseram outro dia que eles são indo tocar em San Antonio, em duas semanas e pensei que ... bem, eu pensei que talvez ... "

"Sim". Jared não podia acreditar. Esfregou as mãos em suas calças cáqui.

"Jared. Eu nem terminei de falar ainda. Como você sabe o que eu ia dizer?"

"O quê? Ah ... foi mal! Eu ... Quer dizer, eu pensei que você ia sugerir que ...."

"Talvez a gente pudesse se encontrar, sair, sei lá. Você parece ser um cara legal, pelo menos eu espero que você não seja algum tipo de serial killer. Mas eu acho de que você seria um bom amigo, assim ..... que seria divertido para andar juntos, tomar umas cervejas. Ver o show deles." Disse Jensen.  
"Um ... bem .... sim, foi isso mesmo que eu achei que você ia dizer. Ia ser bacana. Mas sério, você foi a terceira pessoa que me fala sobre essa coisa de serial killer. Eu pareço ser um por acaso?"  
Jared ouviu risadas e logo percebeu que não. Graças a Deus. Agora tudo Jared precisava fazer era esfregar na cara de sua amiga que ele _não _se parecia com um serial killer. Ele pensou nisso por um momento até Jensen continuar falando.

"Eu fiquei meio em duvida, sabe ... te chamando pra sair assim, podia soar meio estranho, ne? Quero dizer, é que a maioria dessas pessoas que se encontram assim, são pra ficar, você sabe. Daí eu não sabia se devia te convidar. "

O sorriso de Jared cresceu ainda mais. Foi hilário que ele tinha acabado de pensar a mesma coisa um pouco mais de uma semana atrás.

"Oh, cara eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Fiquei me perguntando se era estranho que a gente ficasse tão amigos só por telefone. E também não como se eu não tivesse nenhum amigo, porque eu tenho muitos. Mas eu acho mesmo que você é um cara legal, vai se dar super bem comigo e com os caras. Alias… você ia ser ate melhor do que alguns deles. Chad é um idiota e todo mundo tem que ficar aturando ele, e eu acho até que é só por pena. E cara, ia ser muito foda ver você acabar com o Ryan no Halo. O cara acha que é o fodão do jogo…"  
Jared parou de falar de repente, percebendo que já estava falando demais. Depois ouviu Jensen rir baixinho e suspirou em alivio.  
"Ta aí cara, certo. Vai ser legal".

"Maneiro. Então a gente combina os detalhes quando tiver mais perto do show, pode ser? Agora cara, você precisa mesmo parar de ligar pra mim no trabalho… e aí depois você fala que eu que sou estranho! Vou te passar o número do meu celular daí quando estiver mais perto você me manda uma mensagem e me diz os detalhes." Disse Jared.

"Sim, claro. Merda, eu tenho uma caneta, mas não papel. Eu vou escrever na minha mão."

Jared imaginou seu número escrito à caneta em toda a mão de Jensen. Enquanto Jared ia dizendo o numero, ficava imaginando a cena e bagunçando seus próprios cabelos.

"É uh ..... 675-251-3164. E o seu?

"675-368-4921. Mas agora perdeu a graça porque eu não vou mais poder implicar com o Chad quando eu te ligo… Ele é uma comédia!".

Jared tinha um bloco de papel com a Pepsi Co. escrito nele e mais uma pilha de papeis sobre sua mesa. Ele ignorou e rabiscou o número rapidamente na palma da mão também.

"Oh, eu te mando uma mensagem na semana que vem, por ai." Disse Jensen. "Certo?"  
"Perfeito".

Jared tinha acabado de desligar o telefone quando Kristen enfiou a cabeça dentro do seu cubículo.

"Quem era? Você estava pegando o número de alguém, é? "

Jared estava incomodado com o sorriso no rosto dela. Estava prestes a mandá-la ir à merda quando Chad chegou.  
"Jared. Bora, cara, vamos almoçar. Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer minhas próprias bolas"

"Suas bolas? Claro, Chad. Eu sei. Você tem uma tara em colocar bolas na sua boca, ne? Não vai me dizer que isso é um jeito de você vir se revelar pra gente? Porque você sabe que eu não me importaria, Chad." Ele gritava de alegria enquanto tentava se esquivar soco rápido de seu amigo.

"Vai se ferrar, Jay. Eu tive um dia traumatizante. Você devia ter ouvido a droga de uma ligação estranha que eu recebi hoje. Foi uma merda, e eu não sei nem o que o cara estava fazendo. Eu não consegui acreditar que eu tive a dizer a nossa saudação estupida três vezes antes que o idiota me deixasse desligar. Ele ficava soltando uns gemidos e suspiros. Cara, to te dizendo, fiquei assustado de verdade.

Jared riu da situação e acabou tropeçando no caminho para o almoço.

"Você está rindo de mim? Como você pode ser um amigo tão ruim!? "Chad estava exagerando o olhar horrorizado que lançava a seu amigo, e Jared não conseguia se recompor. Finalmente, ele ofegou um pouco depois de mais uma explosão de risos e se acalmou. Depois limpou algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Jensen foi brilhante. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ter ouvido essa ligação.

"Cara, você é nojento. Eu não sabia que você era pervertido, Padadick. Bem que essa maldita ligação podia ter caído pra mim e não pra você." Jared ficou serio de repente, as bochechas ficando vermelhas ao perceber que havia dito em voz alta.

"Bem, você sabe ... .. você deve ter dito algo a ele. Teria sido engraçado. " Disse Jared.

Ele realmente não sabia se seria mesmo engraçado se tivesse ouvido a ligação. Ele e Jensen eram amigos agora,e talvez ouvi-lo fazer ruídos de sexo teria sido muito desconcertante. E, claro, pensando em coisas desconcertantes, Jared começou a pensar sobre que tipo de ruídos Jensen fazia quando transava. Jesus, ele precisava de algo para comer ou, talvez Chad estivesse certo, Jared estava mesmo virando um pervertido.

Chad cutucou suas costas com entusiasmo e disse:

"Dia do Taco. Ah, sim. Deus existe! Meu dia de repente ficou melhor."

Ele viu seu amigo correr para a fila e percebeu o olhar indignado de Marge, a senhora que servia. Ela nunca gostou muito de Chad, Jared pensou. Como não estava muito afim de comer tacos Jared foi olhar o menu normal que ficava atrás do caixa. Seus pensamentos voltaram à conversa que teve antes com Jensen. O cara estava vindo pra cidade de Jared e eles iriam se encontrar. E, na cabeça de Jared, essa idéia soou ridícula naquele momento.

Jared tentou se acalmar. Pessoas fazem novos amigos o tempo todo. Não era grande coisa. Jensen e ele se divertiam sempre que se falavam e ele era mesmo bom jogando Halo. Eles estavam apenas indo beber umas cervejas e conversar, como bons texanos que eram.  
Tendo decidido que ele e Jensen iriam se divertir um bocado juntos, Jared não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto pelo resto do dia.

*************

Jared tinha ficado nervoso durante toda a semana, sempre se perguntando quando seria que Jensen iria lhe mandar uma mensagem. E apesar disso ele não se sentia como uma garota ao fazer isso.

Jared havia acabado de fazer uma pontuação enorme em Rockband com a bateira. Ele preferia a guitarra, mas a bateria foi mais um desafio para ele agora. Merda, o que ele estava fazendo? Era sábado e ele estava entediado pra cacete. E agora ele estava suado.

Jared franziu a testa quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Ele tirou os chinelos, caiu no sofá e cruzou os pés sobre a borda de sua mesa de café. Abrindo o aparelho, ele viu o nome de Jen. Jared não tinha muito tempo pra adicionar o numero do telefone de Jensen, e acabou encurtando para Jen. Jared correu os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados e suados e clicou para ler a mensagem.

**Ainda quer se encontrar comigo**?

Jared percebeu que se havia uma chance para desistir de tudo, era agora.

**Claro, porra. E você?**

**Sim. A banda vai tocar no Drinking Pit. Sabe onde é?**

**Não. Qual é a rua?  
**  
**Porra…hum…**

Jared esperou alguns minutos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

**Vc ainda ta ai? **Jared teclou.

**Claro. É na esquina da Quinta com a Frontier.**

**Ok, eu sei onde é. Que hrs?**

**7? Não, melhor 6, pra gente conversar primeiro.**

**Ok. Te vejo lá então.**

**Hey, Jay?**

**Hum.**

**Não leva o Chad.**

Jared gargalhou ao ler a mensagem de Jensen, o sorriso e, seu rosto crescendo cada vez mais.

**Pensei que fossem amigos. **Jared enviou.

**Sai fora, cara. Nada de Chad.**

**Ok, ok.**

**Vejo vc na sexta, Jared. **

**Idem.**

**Você acabou de me escrever 'idem'?**

**Va se ferrar, Ackles. **

**************

Segunda-feira estava sendo um dia pessimo. Chad estava enchendo o saco dele desde cedo, Ally estava doente e Kristen continuava pertubando-o pra saber que numero de telefone era aquele que Jared havia anotado. Felizmente ela não tinha ouvido muito de sua conversa, e Jared não precisava esclarecer nada a ela de sua nova amizade. Alias, isso nem era problema dela.

"Obrigado Jesus! Eu sou o mestre de Mahjong! "

"Então, você finalmente venceu, hein?" Jared disse, mas achando que ele tinha sido rápido ate demais. Ele tinha comprado Bejeweled apenas alguns dias antes de ele receber a primeira ligação de Jensen. Um mês atrás, para ser mais exato.

"Jared, você já conseguiu vencer essa porra? Essa merda é difícil. Você tem de levar em consideração a quantidade de tempo do jogo e também os pares, o que praticamente equivale a um número infinito de combinações possíveis." Ele abafou um riso ao tossir. Infinito? Essa era a lógica do Chad.

"O que?" Chad o olhou, desconfiado.

"Nada, eu só pensei que como você é o 'mestre' e tudo, talvez você tenha que pegar um premio."

"Strippers?" Chad olhou pelo escritório como se qualquer uma mulher dali fosse uma stripper disfarçada. Jared balançou a cabeça tristemente. Chad era um idiota.

"Não, idiota. Eu te comprei isso!" Ele puxou a caixa do jogo e balançou-a na frente de seu amigo.

"Que porra é essa? Bejeweled? " Chad estava olhando para o rosto de Jared com a testa franzida. "Apesar de você achar, eu não sou uma menina de oito anos."

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, lábios contraindo-se com o esforço para não rir.

"Claro, por isso que você acha que é o mestre do Mahjong?"

"Ah, não ferra!". Chad parecia irritado, mas tratou logo de ler a caixa do jogo.

"Você precisa melhorar suas habilidades, cara ", Jared acenou a caixa no ar enquanto caminhava de volta para sua mesa, "Você é patético."

Jared mal via a hora do dia acabar. Pegou o celular e ficou revendo as ligações que recebera, relendo as ultimas mensagens… Leu algumas que Chad havia lhe mandado no domingo, fazendo planos para o mini golfe depois do trabalho na quarta-feira com Ally e Kristen. Eles tinham planos de sair pra beber depois e Jared sabia bem o loiro só estava indo pra tentar ficar com uma das duas. Que idiota.

Havia umas da sua irmã, alegando que ela foi convidada para participar de uma fraternidade, dizendo "por que diabos eu iria fazer algo estúpido como isso?". Então ele começou a procurar as mensagens de Jensen. Bem no meio da leitura de sua conversa seu telefone tocou, anunciando uma mensagem.

**Alguma ligação estranha**?

**Não, engraçadinho! **Jared riu

**Ele te contou sobre aquilo?**

**Sem muitos detalhes, graças a deus.**

**Com certeza foi a melhor parte do meu dia. **Jensen mandou.

**Sei.**

Jared ouviu seu telefone do trabalho tocar. Suspirou. Era melhor prosseguir com seu dia.

"Obrigado por ligar para a Pepsi como estou dirigindo, aqui é o Jared. Como posso ajudar?"

***************

A noite estava indo muito bem. Ele estava detonando Chad no mini-golfe e Kristen estava dando mole pra ele, com certeza. Ally estava chamando a atenção de Chad a cada cinco minutos, e ele continuava sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre. Exatamente como a noite devia ser. Bem, e quanto à Jensen, ele estava lhe mandando mensagens desde cedo e naquele exato momento o celular de Jared vibrou outra vez.  
**E ai, o Chad já se ferrou?**

Jared viu seu amigo implicando com Ally perto da pequena cachoeira.

**Não. E você me deve dinheiro. Eu disse que no fim das contas ele acaba se dando bem…**

E Jared colocou o telefone no bolso enquanto eles caminhavam para o décimo primeiro buraco.

"Então, com quem você anda trocando essas mensagens todas? A mesma pessoa com quem você estava falando no trabalho no outro dia?" Kristen arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida. Jared não sabia o porque, mas toda vez que ela falava de Jensen, ele se irritava.

"O que é isso? É alguma garota, Jay?" Chad perguntou-lhe em voz alta, enquanto Ally tentava se safar do abraço apertado que ele estava lhe dando. Chad a soltou e agora ali estava ela, também esperando uma resposta com curiosidade.

"Ah, vão se ferrar todos vocês." Jared respondeu, indignado.

Jared silenciosamente entrou em pânico. O que ele iria dizer a eles pra que essa historia toda não soasse tão maluca? Que ele tinha acabado de conhecer esse cara há um mês, durante uma ligação do trabalho e tinham ficado amigos assim logo de cara? E agora eles iriam se encontrar pela primeira vez neste fim de semana. Isso soava tão estúpido e louco.

"É apenas uma pessoa que está vindo me visitar nesse fim de semana" Com as costas viradas para os outros, Jared revirou os olhos e mandou a sua bola para a parte verde.

"Ela é gostosa?"

Jared ouviu um gemido de dor, e provavelmente Ally e Kristen haviam batido em Chad.  
"Na verdade é _ele_ e seu nome é Jensen."

"Bem por que você não me disse nada sobre isso quando eu te perguntei semana passada? Você foi tão evasivo." Perguntou Kristen.

"Porque, Kris, eu não queria mesmo que muita gente ficasse sabendo. Imaginei que se vocês ficassem sabendo disso, iam querer conhecer o cara e só eu sei como que vocês são" Jared disse rindo por dentro.

"Ah, nada a ver! Por que, ele é tão lindo assim?"

Chad e Jared olharam para ela com certa curiosidade.

"Como eu vou saber, Kris?" Jared sorriu e acariciou a cabeça dela. "Eu não sou bom em dizer se um cara é lindo ou não, eu não sou a droga de uma garota." E dizendo isso, Jared voltou ao seu jogo.

A verdade era que Jared não sabia mesmo, pois afinal de contas, nunca tinha visto seu amigo. Ainda bem que ela decidira não continuar com o questionário, porque se ela perguntasse a cor de seus olhos e de seus cabelos, ele iria estar ferrado de verdade.

E se ele fosse baixinho? Jared remexeu o nariz. Imaginou Jensen sendo tão baixo quanto as garotas. Na verdade não importava, porque eles já eram bons amigos, mas ate que podia ser um pouco estranho.

De repente, ele se perguntou o que Jensen pensaria dele. Jared arrepiou o cabelo e deslizou seus óculos de volta ao topo de sua cabeça enquanto caminhavam para o próximo buraco. Ele sabia muito bem que parecia um idiota. Pelo menos Chad lhe disse vezes suficiente. Ele estava sempre reclamando sobre como Jared estava arruinando "o seu jogo". E era verdade que ele não tinha ido em nenhum encontro no último ano e meio desde que ele tinha terminado com Sandy. Bem, mesmo que Jared fosse mesmo um idiota, achava que Jensen não fosse se importar.

"Você ta tão calado…" Ally curvava o braço em torno de sua cintura. "Nervoso em ver o seu amigo de novo?"

Jared riu. Como ela adivinhou?

"Não." bocejou pra disfarçar. "Olha, acho que vou pra casa direto hoje, não vou sair pra beber com vocês." Ambos simultaneamente, quando ouviram um splash alto. Lá vai Chad.

Ally já estava deixando as suas coisas de lado para ir arrastar Chad para o carro. Foram todos devolver os equipamentos na recepção.  
Jared tirou o telefone do bolso.

**Na hora certa, splash!**

Ele estava quase no carro quando seu telefone vibrou.

**Ok, vai a merda…**

Jared sorriu enquanto ele sentava-se no banco do motorista. Dirigiu ate a casa de Chad. As meninas estavam lá conversando sobre algum filme, e assim que chegaram, Chad hesitou antes de descer do carro, e perguntou:

"Então vamos jogar Halo neste fim de semana? O tal Jensen não vem no sábado? Chama ele também."

"Na verdade eu nem tenho certeza se ele vai querer ir. Eu tenho que ligar pra ele e perguntar, mas acho que a gente pode dar um jeito. Ia ficar com um a mais." Jared pensou por um segundo "Mas tenho certeza de que podemos chamar aquele tal Tom, do trabalho. Ele ia gostar."  
Chad assentiu com a cabeça enquanto caminhava até o seu apartamento.

"Será que seu amigo é bom no jogo?"

"Oh, ele pode te surpreender." Jared sorriu, seguindo seu caminho.

Quando chegou em casa ainda eram sete e quarenta e cinco, então resolveu ligar para Jensen.

"E ai, cara, beleza?"

Era tão estranho que a voz de Jensen soasse tão familiar pra ele como se fossem grandes conhecidos.

"Beleza… mas escuta cara, eu estava aqui pensando… não é longe de Richardson ate aqui? Você vai voltar na sexta feira mesmo?"

"Não, os caras geralmente alugam um quarto de hotel, e eu provavelmente vou ficar com eles."

"Cara, que nada. Você pode muito bem dormir no meu sofá…"

"Jared, serio… esta mesmo me convidando? Quer dizer… você mal me conhece e…"

Jared acabou ficando envergonhado. Soara mesmo estranho essa historia.

"Que seja, cara, se você não quiser, tudo bem, mas é que na sexta a gente geralmente faz algum coisa, quer dizer, eu e meus amigos. Não tem nada a ver." Disse Jared.

Jared prendeu a respiração, esperando a resposta de Jensen.

"Ta bom, pode ser. O Chris ronca pra cacete também, eu mal consigo dormir…"

Jensen respondeu e Jared instantaneamente sorriu

"Ótimo. Então, como é que vai ser? Primeiro você passa aqui em casa e daí a gente vai pro bar, pode ser?"

"Claro… me passa seu endereço então!"

**************

Jared estava se sentindo tão idiota… estava pensando em mil coisas diferentes pra fazer ate a hora de Jensen chegar.

Ele olhou para o relógio do seu microondas. 5:28

Que diabos ele estava fazendo, alias? Já havia lavado uma dúzia de roupas e já ia descer com mais toalhas, mas acabou desistindo.

Lavou as louças e ate mesmo o banheiro. Ele tentou jogar o Halo um pouco, mas sua concentração não estava realmente no jogo. Toda vez que algum carro fazia barulho ali por perto, Jared ficava apreensivo, mas nunca era Jensen.

Sentou-se no sofá pra ler um tal livro de mistério que sua mãe havia lhe dado no natal. Resultado: só lera três paginas nos últimos 15 minutos. Cara, era tão estranho. Ele não podia acreditar que logo o cara ia estar ali. Ele não tinha conversado com Jensen desde quarta-feira à noite depois do mini-golfe e estava se sentindo cada vez mais preocupado com sua chegada. E se ele fosse um cara assustador, ou um velho horrendo? Esse tipo de coisa acontece, certo? Eles saem à procura de jovens rapazes e… Jesus. Jared tinha convidado um cara pra vir em sua casa sem nem mesmo o conhecer de verdade!

Jared quase pulou para fora de seu próprio corpo quando seu telefone tocou em seu bolso. Abriu a mensagem de texto e leu:

"Cheguei!."

CONTINUA…

**N/A: Nossa, nem tenho como me desculpar pela demora eterna! Viajei, voltei, recomecei a trabalhar e daí acabou que me enrolei toda com minhas fics, mas aos poucos estou me reorganizando! Ultimamente também andei tocando tanto minha guitarra nova que, confesso, deixei um pouco de lado as outras coisas. Mas parar, nunca! :D Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, o próximo não demora! Um grande beijo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Move To The Other Side**

**Capítulo 3:**

Jared deu passos curtos e calmos até a porta de seu apartamento. Merda. O que ele havia feito? Devia estar louco quando pensou em convidar um estranho para entrar em sua casa. Ele realmente conhecia esse tal de Jensen? Eles haviam se falado algumas vezes por telefone e trocado algumas mensagens de texto, mas era só isso. E além do mais, tudo isso parecia muito inconseqüente agora que o encontro estava às portas de acontecer. O seu passo curto tornou-se mais curto ainda assim que ele foi se aproximando da porta.

Haviam milhares de pensamentos martelando em sua cabeça naquele momento. Todos os pensamentos mostravam os piores cenários possíveis para aquela história. Aquilo estava fazendo a ansiedade de Jared aumentar mais e mais a cada segundo. Ele suspirou. Agora que tudo fosse para o inferno, era a hora da verdade: girou a maçaneta e a porta do apartamento finalmente se abriu.

Ele saiu e viu a figura do homem que estava encostado num jipe preto bem a sua porta. Primeiro respirou fundo, mas logo sentiu seu corpo se relaxar afinal.

Jensen estava vestindo um jeans surrado e uma camiseta preta meio desbotada. Os olhos de Jared se fixaram momentaneamente num bracelete de couro que Jensen estava usando, e logo em seguida voltou-se para o rosto de seu novo amigo. Ele tinha cabelos castanho-claros meio arrepiados, um pouco mais compridos no topo do que dos lados, e estava meio bagunçado. Jared ficou imaginando se Jensen havia perdido a hora, o fazendo simplesmente jogar suas coisas dentro do jipe e sair de uma vez.

Ele então analisou o resto do rosto de Jensen. Jared havia ficado tão perdido em seus pensamentos sobre as horríveis possibilidades que poderiam acontecer, que ficou momentaneamente paralisado pela… digamos… _beleza_ de Jensen. Jared sempre pensou que seu grupo de amigos devia mesmo parecer atraente para as pessoas de fora. Ele sabia o que era o conceito de uma pessoa atraente, mas com certeza Jensen era mais do que isso, ele era bonito. E Jared nunca havia mesmo visto algum cara daquele jeito. Jared então concentrou-se nos olhos verdes dele.

A voz de Jensen veio baixa:

- Ei!

Jared assistiu o modo como Jensen estava coçando a nuca em sinal de nervosismo.

- Ah, foi bem fácil de achar sua casa…

Jared na mesma hora corou, sentiu-se extremamente mal educado. O cara havia dirigido por horas para encontrar-se com ele e tudo o que Jared estava fazendo era ficar paralisado olhando para ele.

- Droga, me desculpe… - Jared começou a falar. – Eu estou aqui parado que nem um bobo… É que eu estava pensando a respeito de alguns problemas e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo, acabei ficando meio surpreso quando você chegou…

As bochechas de Jared estavam corando furiosamente enquanto ele falava sem parar. Aquela devia ter sido a pior das boas vindas que Jensen já devia ter recebido em sua vida.

- Não, não, tudo bem, eu sei como é. – Jensen começou a dizer enquanto andava até a porta, agora apenas a alguns metros de Jared. Os lábios de Jensen se curvaram num sorriso. – Eu tenho que admitir que de todos os jeitos que te imaginei, nunca achei que você seria um gigante assim. O que sua mãe te deu pra comer quando você estava em fase de crescimento, cara?

Um sorriso do tamanho do Texas apareceu no rosto de Jared.

- Você já viu o filme Shrek? – Jared perguntou quase que num sussurro. – Eu comia o que os ogros comem. Minha mãe com certeza queria que eu crescesse grande e forte.

Jensen respondeu revirando os olhos e Jared riu. Este bateu nos ombros de Jensen e disse:

- Bem, vamos logo tirar as coisas do seu carro e trazer tudo para dentro de uma vez. Não temos muito tempo até que a gente tenha que sair.

Agora que Jensen estava próximo a ele, Jared pode perceber que ele não era tão baixo. Era até bem alto pro que estava pensando anteriormente. Jared gostara dele. Não conseguia saber o motivo e nem explicar porque, mas podia dizer que estava satisfeito por Jensen ser… _Jensen._ Jared abandonou seus pensamentos e prestou atenção quando o outro tirou a mochila de dentro do jipe.

Eles foram então para o andar de cima, e Jared mostrou a ele o local, apontando e apresentando os quartos um a um.

- Aqui esta a cozinha, sala, uma pequena sala de jantar. E… - Ele conduziu Jensen pelo corredor e abriu a ultima porta. – Aqui é o banheiro. E aqui é o meu quarto.

Jared riu e passou a mão pela nuca. Foi uma situação meio constrangedora com os dois ali olhando para seu quarto. O que havia de errado afinal, era só um quarto. Talvez ele não devesse ter mostrado afinal.

- Não tem muito pra ver aqui afinal… - Disse Jared por fim.

- Isso que se pode chamar de uma cama enorme.

- Sou grande, lembra? – Jared disse, apontando para si mesmo. – Eu preciso de muito espaço, então comprei uma cama king size.

- Eu tenho uma um pouco menor que essa em casa, comprei a alguns anos numa liquidação mas acabou que não gostei muito dela, mas nunca tive o tempo para me livrar dela e comprar uma nova.

Jared não estava conseguindo acreditar que estavam parados na porta de seu quarto tendo uma conversa sobre camas.

- Ah… bem… - Jared coçou o queixo, pensando em algo para dizer. – Você quer se deitar nela e ver se é o tamanho ideal pra você? – Jared sentiu-se um idiota em perguntar uma coisa como aquela, mas não sabia mais o que dizer.

Jensen o olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Jared, você é um cara meio estranho. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Você acabou de me conhecer e não liga a mínima se eu deitar na sua cama?

Jensen achava estranho, mas Jared não ligava a mínima, só estava tentando ser prestativo.

Apesar dos protestos, Jensen foi até a cama e deitou-se mesmo do lado esquerdo, deixando escapar um som. Observando Jensen deitado em sua cama Jared pode perceber como ele era realmente alto. Mesmo assim ainda cabia lugar na cama para Jared, se ele quisesse se deitar. Ao invés disso ele simplesmente mexeu os pés sentindo-se um pouco constrangido de fazê-lo.

- Cara, essa cama é maravilhosa! – Jensen exclamou enquanto espalhava os braços pela cama. – Eu sinto como se pudesse dormir aqui agora mesmo… é muito boa! Eu nem tinha percebido que estava tão cansado… acho que vou colocar uma cama nova na minha lista de prioridades assim que eu voltar pra casa, mas eu duvido que eu consiga achar uma dessas em Richardson. – Jensen completou, levantando-se da cama. – Sou seu convidado, certo? Então será que você não deveria me ceder a cama e você dormir no sofá?

Jared riu de Jensen e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Continue reclamando e vou mandar você dormir naquele quarto de hotel junto com seus amigos, ouviu bem? Vai perder de ficar no meu sofá confortável. – Disse Jared.

- Vamos lá conhecer esse incrível sofá então!

**Continua…**

**N/A: A demora pra atualizar ocorreu porque a autora havia removido a historia de seu Live Journal, e eu não a possuía salva em meu computador. Dividi esse capitulo em duas partes para poder postar a atualização mais rapidamente, portanto pretendo não demorar tanto assim para postar a segunda parte. Um abraço para todos que estão lendo, até o próximo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**A Move To The Other Side**

**Capitulo 4**

****

Jared e Jensen esbarraram seus ombros ao entrar no bar lotado onde os amigos do loiro iriam tocar naquela noite. Quase que imediatamente também, Jared reparou que as pessoas no bar encararam os dois assim que entraram. Claro, ele sabia que dois caras tão altos como ele e Jensen às vezes despertavam bastante atenção. No entanto, para o desconforto de Jared, ele percebeu que praticamente todas as mulheres que estavam no bar se viraram pra checar os dois, e ele não estava entendendo muito bem aquilo. Sim, ele estava acostumado a ter uma certa 'atenção' feminina, apesar de algumas vezes não entender totalmente o porque daquilo.

Todas as vezes que saia junto com seus amigos, ele tinha sempre a certeza que conseguiria ficar com a mulher que quisesse, mas a verdade era que Jared quase nunca fazia isso. No entanto, ele percebeu que essa vez estava sendo uma exceção. Quando ele saia normalmente com seus amigos, principalmente quando saiam atrás de algumas garotas, Jared sempre fazia questão de estar em seu melhor, bem vestido, bem arrumado... no entanto, nesta noite com Jensen, ele podia dizer que estava um tanto diferente do habitual. Ele não havia nem se preocupado em trocar o que estava vestindo antes. Ele estava de sandálias, uma calça cargo escura e uma camisa ligeiramente amassada. Os óculos escuros estavam em sua cabeça. A verdade era que estar perto de Jensen fazia com que ele se sentisse um tanto inseguro.

E agora, com aqueles olhares femininos todos? Bem, na situação atual, Jared tinha certeza absoluta de que os olhares estavam todos direcionados para o homem ao seu lado. E nesse minuto, Jared sentiu uma faísca de algo... seria o que? Inveja? Não podia. Raiva? Ele nunca se importou em receber ou não a atenção das garotas antes, então ele não estava compreendendo o porquê de se importar assim do nada.

Jensen bateu nas costas de Jared um pouco depois.

- Eu já vi que o Chris e o Steve estão arrumando as coisas. Vamos pegar alguma coisa pra beber primeiro e depois a gente vai falar com eles, ok?

Jensen estava falando próximo do rosto de Jared, afim de que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo em meio aos barulhos do lugar. Ao ver o sorriso que Jensen estava dirigindo a ele, a raiva de Jared instantaneamente se apagou e ele sorriu de volta, assentindo.

Assim que eles pegaram suas cervejas foram então caminhando para perto do palco, onde os amigos de Jensen estavam organizando as coisas antes de se apresentarem.

- Precisando de uma mãozinha aí, Chris?

Os olhos de Jared foram de um para o outro dos dois amigos, parando no mais baixo deles, quando este respondeu:

- Eu dou conta, valeu.

- Esse é o Chris. – Jensen apresentou-o a Jared enquanto ele tentava desenrolar alguns fios do microfone. – E aquele lá é o Steve.

Steve sorriu para Jared enquanto tirava uma guitarra de dentro de sua case.

- E esse é o Jared. – Jensen apresentou, agora se endereçando aos seus dois amigos.

Jared sorriu. Como se eles já não tivessem notado o cara enorme que estava ali ao lado de Jensen esse tempo todo.

- O Jared da camiseta? – Chris indagou em seguida.

- O próprio. – Jensen respondeu.

Jared praticamente engasgou com sua cerveja. Então ele era conhecido como _o Jared da camiseta_? Mas que coisa era essa?

Ele riu e pegou Jensen pelo pescoço, de brincadeira.

- Sabe, Jensen, não sei o que é mais estranho agora. O cara que faz uma camiseta pra um cara que nem conhece, ou cara que usa a camiseta feita por um cara que ele nem conhece.

Chris e Steve riram em seguida.

- É, Jenny, temos que concordar que o gigante aí está certo.

- Ah, vão se ferrar. – Jensen revirou os olhos rindo.

Jensen empurrou Jared para que finalmente o soltasse. Jared por sua vez sentia como se aquilo tivesse sido um teste, e que no fim das contas, ele teria sido aprovado. Sentiu que agora era hora de dizer mais alguma coisa aos amigos de Jensen.

- Pois é. Mal vejo a hora de ver vocês tocarem hoje... afinal o Jensen me disse que vocês são muito bons, então essa é a oportunidade de eu verificar se o cara que eu chamei pra passar a noite na minha casa é realmente confiável.

- Você vai descobrir isso logo. Nós vamos começar em uns dez minutos, então acho que vocês deviam procurar uma mesa.

Jared e Jensen se viraram pra procurar alguma mesa vazia. Eles eram provavelmente os dois caras mais altos naquele lugar, então não seria tão difícil achar uma mesa vazia. Jensen apontou para uma mesa mais afastada e Jared assentiu, quando avistou a mesa a qual Jensen havia se referido.

- Então nós falamos com vocês depois. – Jensen disse em seguida.

Jared foi seguindo Jensen em meio da multidão que estava no bar, e eles se sentaram juntos na mesa, notando que o espaço era um bocado apertado. Suas pernas estavam encostadas. Jared bateu com o joelho na coxa de Jensen para lhe chamar a atenção, enquanto ao mesmo tempo sinalizava para uma garçonete atende-los.

- E então vamos pedir umas asas e mais cervejas, _Jenny_? – Jared perguntou rindo, tentando imitar o forte sotaque Texano de Chris.

- Que droga, Jared, não me chame assim. Eu odeio quando Chris faz isso... bom, podemos pedir umas tequilas também?

Jared deu um sorriso, percebendo que a garçonete estava se aproximando.

- Bom, vamos então começar essa coisa de nos conhecermos melhor de uma vez.

Jared acordou sentindo que estava muito apertado. Ele sabia que teria que se levantar para urinar, mas realmente não queria deixar para trás sua confortável cama. Ele então se virou para o relógio ao seu lado. Eram onze e catorze da manhã.

Que droga. Ele não pretendia ter dormido até tão tarde, mesmo sabendo que ele e Jensen ficaram acordados até depois das 4 da manhã. Ele não queria mesmo se levantar, mas não havia outra escolha, a não ser que quisesse mijar nas calças.

Ele então se levantou e ajeitou a sua cueca boxer, sentindo-a ligeiramente apertada devido à sua ereção matinal. Agora ele também teria que dar um jeito naquilo, era fato. Ele então abriu a porta de seu quarto com cuidado e caminhou para fora procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, coçando o peito por cima da camisa que dizia _Eu amo Doces. _Ally havia dado essa camisa à ele em seu ultimo aniversário, no ao passado.

Cuidadosamente, Jared olhou para a sala e verificou se Jensen estava mesmo dormindo, e estava. Deitado desleixadamente sobre o seu sofá, ele dormia pesadamente. Jared então entrou logo no banheiro e fechou a porta de uma vez.

Assim sendo, ele finalmente deixou seu membro escapar pela cueca e suspirou em antecipação. Segurou seu membro com a mão direita e decidiu que era melhor não inventar, e pensar rápidamente na única fantasia que o fazia se aliviar mais rápido: Kristen, de joelhos, lhe pagando o boquete de sua vida. Na cabeça dele, ela iria somente deixar ele foder sua boca sem pensar no amanha, do modo como ele bem quisesse. Jared percebia que já estava chegando lá. Desesperadamente ele começou a se masturbar com mais intensidade, imaginando-se dentro daquela boca quente e úmida dela... aqueles lábios perfeitos ao redor de seu pênis.

Alguns gemidos ameaçaram escapar da boca dele e Jared mordeu seu lábio inferior pra evitar que eles viessem à tona. Com mais rapidez, aumentou seus movimentos, simultaneamente fazendo círculos na cabeça de seu penis com o polegar. Ele sabia que estava perto demais. Imaginava a língua dela lhe acariciando onde seu polegar agora estava, imaginava como podia invadir aquela boca sem nenhum pudor... e quando ele percebeu, estava feito. Seu gozo escorreu volumosamente pelo seu membro, alcançando sua cueca e próximo de suas pernas. Ele suspirou, ainda ofegante, e agradeceu a Deus por Jensen jamais ter tentado entrar naquele banheiro naquela hora.

Agora que estava totalmente acordado, ele sabia que era a hora mais do que propicia para tomar uma ducha antes de ir para a cozinha e fazer algo pra comer. Dez minutos depois lá estava ele fazendo café, com seu short de ginástica favorito. O short estava mesmo um tanto velho e meio largo na cintura, mas nem assim Jared pretendia se livrar dele.

O café estava quase pronto, criando um delicioso aroma que agora se espalhava pela casa. Então Jared sentiu uma coceira chata em suas costas e tentou inutilmente alcançar o ponto. Estava bem no meio das costas e de modo algum ele estava conseguindo que suas mãos chegassem lá. Foi num susto que ele sentiu Jensen lhe tocar as costas bem no local certo.

- Merda, Jensen, você me assustou.

Ele se virou um pouco e ali estava o loiro usando óculos, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e uma expressão que indicava que ele ainda estava meio dormindo. Jensen resolveu ajudá-lo com a coceira então, e Jared não pode deixar de dizer que estava grato por aquele gesto.

- Oh... obrigado... – Ele suspirou aliviado. – Cara, eu nem ouvi você levantar.

Jared se virou então para o bule de café e colocou um pouco para si, em seguida se virando para Jensen:

- Você quer açúcar ou...

- Puro, por favor. – Jensen respondeu com a voz rouca.

Jared lhe entregou sua xícara e ficou observando como Jensen parecia contente agora por estar finalmente tomando uma boa xícara de café. Um pouco depois ele se levantou e, parecendo mais animado, indagou:

- Algum problema se eu usar o seu chuveiro antes de eu ir embora?

- Claro que não. Acho que você ta precisando mesmo... – Jared disse, brincando.

Jared se perdeu em pensamentos assim que ouviu o chuveiro se abrir. Bem, o plano inicial era que Jensen iria embora naquela manhã, mas seria mesmo muito legal se ele pudesse simplesmente ficar mais um pouco, quem sabe pra partida de poker que iria acontecer mais à noite.

Havia algo diferente em sua amizade com Jensen, mas parecia que Jared ainda não conseguia descobrir exatamente o que. Eles conseguiam fazer as coisas parecerem simples... não havia todo aquele drama como com Chad, e nem as briguinhas chatas com Ryan. Jensen era simplesmente Jensen, e de alguma forma estranha, mas boa, isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Eles conversaram sobre a escola, conversaram sobre a faculdade, e Jared sabia que ter uma conversa seria com algum dos seus amigos era missão quase impossível. Então ele sabia que a presença de Jensen ali era mais do que bem vinda por ele.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a água parar, minutos depois. Jensen estava agora caminhando pela sua sala com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto ia em direção ao sofá.

- Eu esqueci a minha mochila aqui. – Jensen explicou, erguendo-a. Em seguida foi caminhando de volta para o banheiro, e continuou falando de lá de dentro. – E por favor, cara... me diga que esse shampoo não é seu, diga que é de alguma garota que esqueceu aqui. Porque realmente acho que eu nunca lavei minha cabeça com um shampoo de perfume floral antes. Cara, você precisa comprar umas coisas mais masculinas, não acha não?

Jared teve a grande impressão de que Jensen estava falando com a porta do banheiro aberta.

Mas ele estava se trocando, não estava?

Jared pensou em ir dar uma conferida, mas hesitou. Ele devia estar trocando de roupa.

- Esse shampoo é meu mesmo. – Jared respondeu sorrindo – E devo dizer que as garotas adoram, você por acaso acha que é fácil manter meu cabelo sempre lindo assim?

Jensen riu enquanto saia do banheiro, agora vestido devidamente.

- Claro, claro, qualquer coisa que você diga.

Jared percebeu então que Jensen estava usando a mesma camiseta da noite anterior.

- Você quer uma camiseta emprestada, cara?

- Não, não, na verdade não precisa. Como eu vou embora daqui a pouco, não tem porque.

- Bom, é que... hoje é noite de poker. Meus amigos vão vir todos e eu pensei que talvez você estivesse afim de dormir no meu sofá mais uma vez.

Jensen deixou escapar um sorriso antes de responder.

- Bem, acho que não há nada de muito urgente rolando lá em casa... acho que eu posso dar conta de uma noite de poker... bem, claro, se você estiver afim de perder toda sua grana.

- Claro, você deseja. – Jared revirou os olhos. – Acho que você vai acabar é sem dinheiro pra gasolina, cara.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Sim, me tomou décadas pra atualizar, mas infelizmente so consegui recuperar essa fanfic hoje. A versão original foi deletada do livejournal e eu consegui uma copia em pdf num golpe de sorte. Por isso, a quarta parte esta ai. Espero que curtam, mais está por vir! **


End file.
